The Breakfast Club
by Andyema
Summary: Où Steve Rogers est le petit nouveau. "Vous nous voyez comme vous voulez bien nous voir. Avec des termes les plus simples, des définitions qui vous arrangent. Un surdoué. Un athlète. Un cinglé. Un fils à papa. Une criminelle."
1. Sheer Khan - Fakear

**The Breakfast Club**

" _Vous nous voyez comme vous voulez bien nous voir. Avec des termes les plus simples, des définitions qui vous arrangent. Un surdoué. Un athlète. Un cinglé. Un fils à papa. Une criminelle._ "

* * *

 **Okayy guys.**

 **Ca fait à peu près cent cinquante ans que j'ai envie de me lancer sur une fiction Avengers. Et ça fait à peu près autant de temps que j'ai arrêté d'écrire, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas recommencer en douceur ? Avec une histoire sympa, sans prise de tête, sans échéances à respecter, sans stress, bref, détente, relax, vous voyez ?**

 **Je préviens : ça va être une fic à la cool. On se presse pas, y'a aucune raison. J'ai vraiment envie de m'y remettre (à écrire j'entends), de me replonger dans le bain doucement, et de prendre aussi un peu de distance par rapport à mon premier fandom, Fairy Tail. J'ai besoin d'air frais, de renouveau, de faire un grand ménage de printemps et de me dérouiller un peu.**

 **Je préviens aussi : cette fiction n'est absolument pas originale. C'est une schoolfic tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais malgré son manque d'innovation, j'espère tout de même qu'elle trouvera grâce à vos yeux. Si jamais (dans la plus improbable des hypothèses), TBC a du succès, je vais (très) probablement me mettre à écrire de nouvelles histoires d'Avengers. (je dis ça comme ça...)**

 **Donc voilà, c'est à peu près tout pour le speech d'auteur en intro. Régalez-vous mes cocos, et n'hésitez pas (je vous y incite** _ **très**_ **fortement :p) à vous manifester en review !**

 **.**

* * *

« _Despacito, mami yo se que te va a gustar,_

 _Despacito, mami yo se que te va a encantar,_

 _Mueve dale vamo,_

 _Despacito, mami yo se que te va a gustar,_

 _Mueve dale vamo, sabrosito…_

 _Vamo a bailar_ »

Au moment précis où la musique s'emballa dans les enceintes, Anthony Edward Stark poussa un hurlement de triomphe, une bouteille de champagne Crystal dans la main droite, et se jeta dans la piscine du plongeoir qui culminait à sept mètres de hauteur. Son énorme plongeon fut acclamé par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de rires hystériques, tandis que les baffles pulsaient toujours. Le jeune jet-setter jaillit hors de l'eau, ses cheveux bruns fouettant l'air, une multitude de gouttelettes irisées suivant le mouvement à la nonchalance parfaitement étudiée de sa nuque, et vida goulûment la moitié de sa bouteille au goulot. Il se hissa ensuite sur le bord de la piscine et attrapa par la taille une jolie brune qui était assise en tailleur à côté de lui. La jeune fille gloussa et il lui roula une pelle monumentale, mêlant salive, eau chlorée et champagne de luxe.

Puis il la repoussa, bondit sur ses pieds et brailla, les bras grand ouverts :

« Vive la rentrée ! »

La foule joyeuse qui avait envahi sa pelouse et sa villa lui répondit par une clameur assourdissante, tandis que la voix de Deorro continuait à chanter en espagnol sur un rythme entraînant. Tony embrassa du regard la plus grande fête que cette ville avait connu, _sa_ fête, et termina sa bouteille cul sec, un large sourire empli de fierté aux lèvres.

Il commençait bien l'année.

 **~ . ~**

Steven Rogers était une personne remarquable.

On entendait par là qu'il se faisait remarquer à peu près partout où il allait. Peu importait les trésors d'ingéniosité qu'il déployait pour se faire le plus discret possible, la façon dont il rasait les murs, la tête basse et le regard rivé à ses chaussures, on le remarquait toujours. Forcément.

C'était sans doute à cause de ses cheveux d'une blondeur parfaite. Ou alors de ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. Ou encore de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq d'abdominaux, d'épaules larges, de dos musclé et de jambes puissantes. Ou même de son visage d'une beauté assez ahurissante. Ou bien, même si on ne les voyait pas beaucoup parce qu'il fallait quand même dire qu'il ne souriait pas tellement souvent, à cause de ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante, alignées à la perfection. Ou alors de ces deux petites fossettes si adorables, qui se creusaient de chaque côté de sa bouche aux lèvres terriblement appétissantes, à chaque fois qu'il faisait cette moue absolument à tomber…

Hum, hum.

C'était ça, l'effet Steve Rogers. Une espèce de charme irrésistible, qui s'exerçait sur tout et tout le monde à l'insu le plus complet de son propriétaire, et de manière totalement involontaire. C'était peut-être ça, aussi, qui conférait au lycéen tant de sex-appeal : le fait qu'il soit aussi peu conscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait et des têtes qu'il faisait tourner sur son passage. Et Dieu savait à quel point elles étaient nombreuses.

Sauf que, pour son premier jour de cours, Steve aurait bien aimé que tous ces gens arrêtent de le dévisager et le laisse rejoindre le bureau de la secrétaire sans avoir l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Il fendit la foule le menton contre la poitrine, le regard baissé, la boule au ventre. Il détestait qu'on le regarde - or, depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur ce maudit campus, les gens n'avaient fait que ça. L'observer. Le dévisager. Le disséquer du regard. L'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

Et il en avait très légèrement ras-le-bol.

Il accéléra et bifurqua dans le couloir qui menait aux bureaux de l'administration. À son plus grand bonheur, le nombre d'élèves diminua drastiquement et il n'y eut bientôt plus qu'une poignée de lycéens à lever les yeux vers lui avec étonnement et admiration. Steve poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'arrêta devant le bureau de la secrétaire, dont les murs étaient à demi vitrés, lui permettant d'apercevoir la fonctionnaire en question, le nez dans une pile de fichiers.

C'était une jolie jeune femme qui faisait à peine une vingtaine d'années, avec des cheveux blonds mi-longs et un visage foncièrement gentil. Elle fronçait des sourcils, l'air totalement absorbé par ce qu'elle était en train de lire, et sursauta quand Steve donna deux coups contre la porte.

Il ouvrit et fit deux pas à l'intérieur puis s'arrêta, indécis. En le voyant, la jolie blonde eut un large sourire et se leva, l'invitant à approcher.

« Viens, viens ! Tu dois être Steven, n'est-ce pas ? Nick m'a dit que tu arrivais aujourd'hui. Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Sharon. »

Un peu intimidé par l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme, il avança jusqu'au bureau et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus - chose que Steve n'aurait même pas cru possible.

« Alors, Steven, qu'est ce que tu penses du lycée ? Enfin, de ce que tu en as vu jusqu'à présent, bien sûr. » rit Sharon.

« Steve. »

« Pardon ? »

« Steve. » corrigea le jeune homme avec un petit sourire d'excuse. « Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Steve, plutôt que Steven. »

« Oh ! » fit Sharon en comprenant ce qu'il lui disait. « Oui, oui, bien sûr, aucun souci ! »

« Et pour le lycée, euh, eh bien, il est... grand ? »

Ce n'était pas voulu comme une question, mais le ton interrogatif qu'il avait pris à la fin de sa phrase la fit sonner comme telle. Sharon eut un petit rire tout à fait charmant - il semblait que toute sa personne était tout à fait charmante. C'en était presque énervant.

« Ah, euh, en effet, le campus est plutôt grand. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça que je m'attendais à entendre, enfin... »

Elle posa les coudes sur son bureau et fixa Steve abruptement. Le grand blond gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Écoute, Steve, je m'imagine bien qu'intégrer le lycée d'une petite ville, quand on a passé sa vie à New York - et de surcroît une semaine après le début des cours - ça ne doit pas être très facile. Surtout que j'ai cru comprendre que ta mère était décédée... ? »

La charmante secrétaire ne fut plus si charmante, tout d'un coup. Steve se raidit immédiatement, les mâchoires serrées, sur la défensive. Sharon parut sentir qu'il s'était braqué car elle se recula dans son siège et leva les mains en signe d'excuse.

« Sujet douloureux. Compris. Je n'en parlerai plus, je suis désolée. »

Steve se décrispa légèrement, mais ne desserra pas les poings. La secrétaire reprit après s'être éclaircie la gorge, visiblement embarrassée :

« Bref, en tout cas... je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement. J'ai besoin de ton dossier d'inscription et que tu signes à peu près trois kilomètres de paperasse, et ensuite, je te donnerai ton emploi du temps, ta carte pour la bibliothèque et le numéro de ton casier - au fait, tu as apporté un cadenas ? »

Steve hocha la tête.

« Super, ça t'évitera quelques mésaventures dès ton premier jour. Tu es dans la classe 12B, j'ai demandé à un de tes futurs camarades de t'accompagner pendant ta première journée. Ne t'inquiète pas, Clint est très gentil, il te fera une visite express du lycée et tu verras avec lui pour tout ce qui est des clubs artistiques et sportifs. Tu fais un sport en particulier, d'ailleurs ? »

« Euh non, pas vraiment... J'avais commencé la lutte en seconde mais ça ne m'a pas plu. »

« Pourtant, vu ta carrure, ça n'aurait pas dû te poser problème, si ? »

« Ce n'était pas ça le truc. Le truc, c'est que j'aime pas... enfin... faire du mal aux gens, même si c'est pour de faux, même si ça reste bon enfant, je... c'est pas mon kiff. »

« D'accord. » sourit Sharon. « Tu devrais peut-être essayer un club artistique dans ce cas, je te laisserai voir avec Clint. »

Ils passèrent les trente-cinq minutes restantes à remplir les papiers nécessaires à son inscription en bonne et due forme. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini, la cloche retentit. Sharon lui tendit son emploi du temps avec un dernier sourire Colgate.

« Tu as cours au premier étage, avec Mr Fitzpatrick. Clint ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ça te dérange d'attendre dehors ? Désolée de te mettre à la porte comme ça, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot… »

Steve lui assura que ça ne faisait rien et rassembla ses affaires. Il quitta le secrétariat sans un regard en arrière, soulagé de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette pièce étouffante. Il avait des tendances claustrophobiques, et cette heure avait été un réel supplice.

Le blond s'adossa au mur et scruta le flot continu d'élèves qui traversaient le couloir, cherchant des yeux ce supposé Clint, qui était censé le guider à travers la jungle lycéenne. Il finit par croiser le regard d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains coupés ras, qui fendait la foule dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à la hauteur de Steve, il esquissa un demi sourire et lui tendit une main amicale.

« Clint Barton. Tu dois être Steve Rogers. »

« Ouais, c'est moi. »

Sans un mot de plus, Clint tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Steve le suivit, hésitant.

« On a cours de maths avec Mr F. T'as tes livres ? »

« Euh, oui, on me les a donnés quand je suis arrivé. » dit le grand blond en soulevant son sac à dos, plein à craquer de manuels scolaires.

Clint haussa un sourcil alors qu'ils montaient les marches, se frayant un chemin parmi les autres étudiants. Les épaules larges de Steve et son physique d'Apollon semblaient lui faciliter le passage, ce dont il se rendit à peine compte, occupé qu'il était à tenter de passer outre les regards insistants qu'on lui lançait.

« La vache, ça doit peser une tonne ! Tu as ton numéro de casier ? »

Le blond fouilla ses poches à la recherche du papier que Sharon lui avait donné, sur lequel étaient inscrits son code de cantine et le précieux numéro en question. Il finit par le retrouver et le déplia précautionneusement.

« 12564. » lut-il.

« Ok, on ira après le cours de maths. Ça va, ton dos tiendra le coup ? »

Steve haussa les épaules. À vrai dire, il sentait à peine le poids de son sac, alors le garder une heure de plus ou de moins n'allait pas changer grand chose.

Ils traversèrent le couloir du premier étage et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle de classe. Clint lança un regard à son compagnon et sourit en le voyant fixer le battant, nerveux à l'extrême.

« Hey. »

Steve baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Ça va aller. »

Puis Clint ouvrit la porte.

 **~ . ~**

« Monsieur Barnes, votre comportement est in-ad-mis-sible. Vous vous rendez compte, du piètre exemple que vous donnez à vos camarades et à vos cadets ? Hein, monsieur Barnes ? Vous vous en rendez _compte_? »

James Buchanan Barnes fixait le bord du bureau en acajou du proviseur, l'air totalement absorbé par son pourtour en aluminium, ses yeux d'un bleu très clair perdus dans le vide. En face de lui, Nick Fury tempêtait violemment, sa voix grave faisant trembler les murs de son bureau, et ses sempiternelles lunettes de soleil manquant de glisser de son nez au fur et à mesure qu'il s'égosillait. Bucky pouvait distinctement voir un nuage de postillons jaillir de la bouche du directeur à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, ce qui diminuait considérablement le taux de _street credibility_ de son sermon.

« Non. Non, bien sûr que non, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte. » soupira bruyamment Fury en expulsant à peu près le contenu de l'océan Indien au passage. « Vous ne m'entendez même pas. »

Oh si, Bucky l'entendait. Il l'entendait même trop bien. Simplement, il n'avait aucune envie particulière de l'écouter.

« Vous me désespérez, monsieur Barnes. Dé-ses-pé-rez. Et pas seulement moi, hein, attention ! Mais aussi toute l'équipe pédagogique. Un vrai bonheur, vous dis-je. Un vrai bon-heur. »

C'était le grand truc de Fury, ça. Répéter le même mot seize fois de suite en en détachant clairement et intelligiblement les syllabes, histoire de le marteler encore un peu plus dans le crâne de ses interlocuteurs. Au début, ce tic de langage était positivement horripilant ; puis, au fil du temps et des convocations dans le bureau du proviseur, on s'y faisait. On ne le remarquait même plus, à force.

Le truc, c'était que Bucky n'avait même pas jeté cette grenade lacrymo dans le vestiaire des garçons, alors que l'équipe de football était en train de se changer. Mais s'il avait voulu que ces crânes d'œuf de sportifs le haïssent un peu plus, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

Sauf que voilà. Bucky n'avait pas jeté cette foutue grenade. Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait, et l'avait accusé lui.

Très honnêtement, il était habitué. La plupart des personnes, quand elles prenaient conscience du je-m'en-foutisme abyssal de Bucky Barnes, en profitaient pour venir le titiller un peu. Tester ses limites. Voir à quel moment il troquerait enfin son éternelle expression blasée avec quelque chose de plus... vivace. De plus violent. De plus _humain_. À quel moment il pèterait un câble.

Rien de bien méchant, en somme.

Mais avec le temps, Bucky Barnes était surtout devenu le bouc émissaire de sa promo. Il s'en foutait, bien évidemment, sauf que ces convocations chez le proviseur commençaient à devenir régulières, et donc pesantes. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de rester assis sur ce fauteuil élimé à esquiver les postillons de Nick Fury, et il commençait à trouver le temps long. Surtout qu'il était censé avoir cours de maths en ce moment même, et que Mr Fitzpatrick était sans aucun doute son prof préféré.

Lorsque le débit de Fury ralentit, Bucky en profita pour se lever, étirer ses lèvres en un sourire robotique qui se voulait contrit, et promettre d'une voix mécanique que de tels événements ne se reproduiraient plus. Il ne laissa pas le temps au proviseur de le retenir et quitta le bureau le plus vite qu'il put, sentant l'agacement monter. Il prit quelques minutes à l'extérieur, et c'est là qu'il vit Sharon Carter sortir en trombe de son office, l'air catastrophé.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! » répétait-elle d'un ton hystérique, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses yeux exorbités.

La secrétaire tourna la tête vers lui et son visage entier s'illumina. Elle se rua sur lui, une tonne de paperasse dans les mains, tandis que Bucky fermait les paupières et serrait les dents très fort. Bon Dieu, mais il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans ce lycée qui allait lui foutre la paix, ou quoi ?

« James ! Oh, grâce au ciel ! Tu es bien dans la classe 12B, hein ? »

« Pour mon plus grand malheur… » marmonna le garçon dans sa barbe.

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien. » soupira Bucky à voix haute. « Oui, je suis en 12B. »

« Super ! Super, super ! » s'écria la jeune femme avec un sourire gigantesque.

Elle prit le temps de lisser sa chemise froissée et de rediscipliner sa crinière, avant de lui tendre le dossier qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. Le brun fixa la liasse de papiers, haussa un sourcil, puis releva les yeux sur la jolie blonde. Laquelle le dévisagea d'un air insistant. Il soupira à nouveau et finit par attraper le dossier, à contre-coeur.

« Ok, super ! » répéta Sharon sur un ton enjoué. (Elle était visiblement passée de l'agitation la plus extrême à un état de plénitude bienheureuse). « Si ça ne te dérange pas - quoique je ne te demande pas ton avis- tu peux le donner à Steve, s'il-te-plaît ? C'est son dossier de bourse, j'ai com-plè-te-ment oublié de lui donner ce matin. »

Bucky plissa le nez.

« Steve ? »

« Oui, Steve Rogers. » répondit la secrétaire comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Il n'y a pas de Steve Rogers en 12B, miss Carter, vous devez faire erreur. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama la blonde en se frappant le front. « Oui, enfin si, il y en a un à présent. Il est arrivé ce matin, il vient de NYC. Je compte sur toi pour lui faire bon accueil, hein ! »

Sur ces mots, Sharon Carter fit volte-face et rejoignit son bureau en trottinant, tandis que Bucky fixait le dossier qu'il tenait avec un air d'incompréhension. Il releva lentement les yeux, juste le temps de voir la porte du secrétariat se claquer brusquement.

"Lui faire bon accueil" ? Elle le pensait sérieusement ? Ce Steve Rogers venait tout juste de débarquer au beau milieu de la jungle lycéenne. L'accueil le plus tendre qu'on pourrait lui faire, ce serait les coups de balai du gardien, qui s'énervait dès qu'un élève encombrait son passage une seconde de trop.

James Buchanan Barnes soupira une dernière fois, coinça le dossier de bourse sous son bras, remonta la sangle de son sac à dos sur son épaule et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage.

 **~ . ~**

Natasha Romanoff croisa ses longues jambes gainées d'un jean boyfriend bleu clair, sortit son paquet de Vogue et son briquet Zippo personnalisé de son cabas en cuir Fendi. Ignorant le regard réprobateur que lui lançait cette lèche-cul de Jane Foster, sa voisine, elle attrapa une cigarette et la porta à sa bouche, puis l'alluma en tirant une longue taffe de nicotine. Elle expira la fumée en direction de la fenêtre ouverte, à sa gauche, puis inspira une autre bouffée. Ses doigts aux ongles vernis en noir faisaient l'aller-retour entre sa bouche et un endroit indéfini dans l'air, où sa clope restait en suspens, se consumant lentement.

Elle avait presque fini sa cigarette quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Mr Fitzpatrick et son tas de photocopies qu'il était allé récupérer à côté de l'imprimante, là où il les avait oubliées dans un de ses éternels moments de distraction. Elle écrasa tranquillement son mégot contre la table en bois puis le jeta à travers la fenêtre. La grande rousse décroisa ensuite les jambes, rangea son attirail de fumeuse et sourit d'un air angélique au professeur lorsque, alors qu'il distribuait les feuilles d'exercices, il renifla l'air enfumé d'un air circonspect.

Fitzpatrick se tourna vers Clint, le meilleur ami de Natasha, assis deux rangées plus loin.

« Mr Barton, vous êtes demandé à l'accueil. »

« J'y vais, Mr F. »

La rousse entendit le chaise de Clint racler le sol puis vit passer le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence, le genre que seuls les vrais amis ont entre eux.

Natasha se renfonça dans sa chaise et lut distraitement les énoncés des exercices. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant que la réponse ne lui vienne à l'esprit, avec clarté et évidence.

Natasha n'était pas une surdouée, ni une tête, ni un génie. Loiin de là. La seule idée de se retrouver coincée dans la salle du club des Mathlètes avec tous les autres geeks boutonneux à lunettes lui donnait des frissons de dégoût, et elle préférait encore porter des vêtements Pimkie plutôt que de toucher à une calculatrice. Sauf que lorsqu'on se retrouvait à la tête d'un cartel de drogue international, il valait mieux savoir additionner deux et deux.

« Miss Romanoff ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête. Le professeur la regardait avec insistance.

« Ces exercices ne vont pas se faire tous seuls, vous savez. »

A côté d'elle, cette idiote de Jane Foster eut un sourire mesquin. Natasha envisagea sérieusement la possibilité d'envoyer deux de ses hommes à son minable petit appartement de centre-ville pour saccager son salon soigneusement décoré, mais elle se rappela que le prof était en train de lui parler et répondit d'une voix tout de miel et de sucre :

« Je sais, Mr F, je m'y mets tout de suite. »

L'homme eut un sourire appréciateur et se remit à circuler à travers les rangées, évaluant le travail de ses élèves. Quant à Natasha, elle jeta un regard noir à Jane, ses deux iris gris acier la transperçant plus sûrement qu'un poignard acéré. La brune perdit toute sa superbe et se concentra sur ses équations du second degré, les yeux résolument baissés sur sa feuille, tandis que la rousse attrapait son stylo avec un sourire victorieux.

Dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Mr Fitzgerald lança un "Entrez" sonore, et toutes les têtes pivotèrent brusquement vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Natasha haussa un sourcil, légèrement abasourdie. Sur le pas de la porte, à côté de la silhouette familière de Clint, il y avait un espèce d'Apollon blond aux yeux bleus et aux biceps démesurés qui ressemblait plus à un mannequin ou à un joueur de football qu'à un lycéen de dernière année. Elle reprit rapidement contenance, mais constata en jetant un regard à la ronde qu'elle n'était pas la seule en état de choc. Entre les moues énamourées des filles et les gros yeux ronds admiratifs des garçons, c'était tout un catalogue d'expressions que Nat aurait adoré immortaliser. Malheureusement, sortir son iPhone 6S rose gold pour prendre une photo de la classe serait sûrement mal vu. Elle se régala donc la rétine autant qu'elle put de ce spectacle d'adolescents dominés par leurs hormones, jusqu'à ce que Mr Fitzgerald s'exclame d'un ton enjoué, brisant le charme :

« Oh, tu dois être Steve ! Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Allez, rentre, ne fais pas ton timide ! »

Au plus grand ahurissement de l'entièreté de la classe 12B, le dénommé Steve piqua un fard et s'avança timidement dans la classe, les joues empourprées et les oreilles visiblement brûlantes. La jeune fille russe étouffa un rire moqueur. Ainsi donc, c'était ça le revers de la médaille. Le bel Adonis paraissait aussi effrayé qu'une vache menée à l'abattoir. Brusquement, le taux de testostérone qu'il possédait sembla diminuer d'un coup, et les élèves reprirent leurs esprits, décontenancés.

« Vas-y, présente-toi. » lui lança Mr F avec un sourire encourageant.

Steve braqua un regard de bête traquée sur le gentil professeur de maths, qui ne parut pas remarquer la détresse qui s'était emparé de son nouvel élève. Il pivota ensuite à demi vers Clint, qui venait de refermer la porte, et le supplia des yeux de le sauver de l'enfer où il venait de mettre les pieds. Le brun haussa les épaules avec un rictus amusé, signe qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

« Je… je m'appelle Steve Rogers, je viens d'emménager ici, j'habitais à New York avant. Et, euh… voilà. »

Sur ce, il parut rougir encore plus, puis tapota impatiemment du pied, fixant Mr Fitzgerald avec désespoir. Il n'attendait visiblement qu'une chose, que le professeur lui indique sa place - mais, dans toute sa bonne volonté, le professeur lança :

« C'est tout ? Parle-nous un peu de toi, de ta vie, de ce que tu aimes faire… »

C'en était presque gênant, en fait. Natasha croisa les jambes et posa son coude sur le dossier de sa chaise, sa joue appuyé contre son poing, et dévisagea Steve Rogers de long en large et en travers. Cependant, même si ses oreilles souffraient un peu d'entendre autant de bredouillements à la minute, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne se faisait pas plaisir au niveau oculaire. C'était un vrai régal pour les yeux, ce petit nouveau. Si les grands blonds aux yeux bleus et à la musculature de culturiste avaient été son type de mec, elle se serait jetée sur lui sans aucun scrupule.

Et même si elle, elle préférait les bruns de taille moyenne à lunettes, au Q.I largement supérieur à la moyenne et aux fossettes absolument adorables, rien ne l'empêchait de se rincer un peu l'œil en tout bien tout honneur.

Au terme d'un pénible quart d'heure de présentations forcées, Fitzgerald autorisa enfin Steve à aller s'asseoir à la table du fond. Natasha le suivit de regard et tiqua en le voyant s'installer du côté de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas la place de Bucky Barnes, ça ? Elle scanna la classe du regard à la recherche du brun aux yeux clairs, sans le trouver nulle part. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à ses exercices de maths. Bah. Qui se souciait du sort de James Buchanan Barnes, de toute façon ?

 **~ . ~**

Steve était tapi contre la fenêtre. Il se faisait le plus petit au fond de la classe, comme un animal apeuré.

Bon Dieu, mais ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de le regarder ?

Steve avait toujours été de nature plutôt réservée - pas timide, attention. Simplement, il n'aimait pas se montrer exubérant ou faire preuve de grandes démonstrations d'enthousiasme avec des gens qu'il connaissait à peine, voire pas du tout. Mais dans son ancien lycée, tout le monde le connaissait et il connaissait tout le monde : et les regards qu'il attirait étaient bien moins insistants et beaucoup plus amicaux. Ici, il avait l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'un bout de viande, et l'insécurité qu'il en ressentait le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Il tenta de faire la liste des personnes qui lui avaient parlé comme à une personne normale. Le gardien avait failli l'assomer à coup de balai alors qu'il venait à peine de poser un pied dans l'établissement. Sharon Carter, la secrétaire, avait certainement voulu bien faire, mais ses sourires à l'éclat aveuglant et son enthousiasme bouillonnant lui avaient donné une migraine insupportable. La foule d'étudiants n'avait fait que le disséquer du regard. Le prof de maths l'avait torturé pendant quinze minutes au tableau, en le forçant à exposer chaque détail de sa vie (chose que Steve avait réussi à éviter habilement) à une classe qui le fixait avec de grands yeux et des airs de voraces.

Clint. Clint ne l'avait pas agressé, ni inondé d'un flot de paroles, ni lui avait lancé de longs regards indiscrets. Il chercha le brun des yeux, et le vit deux rangs devant, penché sur sa table. Il se dit qu'il devait faire ses exercices, puis se ravisa en le voyant se redresser et jeter une boulette de papier à une grande rousse, tout devant, qui l'attrapa de dos avec une dextérité impressionnante. Elle se retourna ensuite pour lancer un sourire moqueur à Barton, lequel dut certainement lui répondre car elle se mit à rire, un joli rire clair et sonore.

Steve décida d'aller les voir après la fin des cours. Ils avaient l'air sympa. Peut-être pourraient-ils l'aider à se sentir un peu plus à sa place dans ce lycée qui, somme toute, devait être un lycée normal avec des gens normaux - même si pour l'instant, il avait plus des airs de jungle bestiale aux yeux du grand blond.

Il reporta son attention sur la feuille d'exercices que le prof - Mr Fitzgerald, se rappela-t-il - lui avait donné. Il tenta de déchiffrer la suite de nombres incompréhensibles puis renonça dans un long soupir. Il n'avait jamais été doué en maths de toutes façons. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait se découvrir un talent pour les chiffres.

« C'est toi. »

Steve sursauta en entendant une voix à un mètre à peine de lui. Il tourna la tête et découvrit un garçon qui se tenait au bout de la table, raide comme un piquet, un sac à dos noir sur le dos et un dossier beige sous le bras.

Dossier qu'il lui tendit brusquement, avec un sec :

« Tiens. C'est pour toi. »

« Euh… merci ? C'est quoi ? »

« Dossier de bourse. » marmonna le lycéen en parcourant la classe du regard.

Steve hocha la tête et le rangea précipitamment dans son sac. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme rester debout, sans rien faire, les bras ballants.

« Un problème ? »

« T'es assis à ma place. » rétorqua vivement son interlocuteur.

Ok…

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

« Non, c'est bon, reste où t'es. »

Le blond se racla la gorge. Il était bizarre, ce gars. D'abord, il lui donnait son dossier de demande de bourse, sans une explication sur le comment du pourquoi il l'avait eu, ensuite, il l'agressait presque en l'accusant de lui avoir pris sa place, et enfin, il lui disait de rester tranquille. Incompréhensible.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? » demanda Steve, en tirant la chaise à côté de la sienne.

Le garçon se mordit la joue.

« Je préfère la fenêtre… »

« Ok, bah on échange alors, aucun souci. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le New-Yorkais déplaça ses affaires et se laissa tomber sur la chaise vacante. L'inconnu le contourna prudemment et s'assit à la place qu'il occupait précédemment.

« Moi, c'est Steve, Steve Rogers. » l'informa le blond avec un sourire qu'il voulait amical.

« Bucky. » répondit l'autre.

« Comment t'as eu mon dossier, au fait ? »

« La secrétaire avait oublié de te le donner. Elle me l'a filé quand elle m'a vu, puisqu'on est dans la même classe. Elle m'a demandé de te le passer. »

« Oh… d'accord. Merci. »

Un silence gênant suivit ses paroles. Steve le dévisagea du coin de l'oeil. Il était… agréable à regarder. Il avait des traits réguliers, un petit nez parfait, des sourcils horizontaux qui surplombaient des yeux dont la couleur oscillait entre le bleu, le vert et le gris. Sa lèvre inférieure était pleine, pulpeuse, et il avait une fossette au menton qui lui donnait un air juvénile accentué par ses cheveux mi-longs. Il était beau. Bucky Barnes était beau.

"Merde", pensa Steve en essayant de se focaliser sur sa fiche d'exercices. Steve n'était pas tellement atteint par la beauté en général. Quand il voyait des belles personnes dans la rue, au lycée, dans le bus, il les remarquait à peine. C'était peut-être parce que lui-même était particulièrement attirant, qui sait ? De même, il était peu sensible à la beauté d'un tableau, d'un dessin, d'une sculpture.

Mais le garçon à ses côtés était indéniablement séduisant. Et, une fois qu'il se rendit compte de ce fait crucial, Steve ne put plus se concentrer sur autre chose que la présence de Bucky à vingt centimètres de lui.

 **~ . ~**

Tony Stark était la star du lycée. Il le savait, tout le monde le savait, la caissière de la supérette au coin de la rue le savait, et, si jamais Dieu existait, il devait sûrement le savoir aussi.

Il y avait deux raisons à sa popularité : la première étant la fortune familiale colossale dont il était l'héritier, et qui lui permettait - entre autres - d'organiser des fêtes mémorables, et la deuxième étant sûrement son penchant très développé pour le scandale. Tony avait le goût du buzz : il aimait particulièrement provoquer tout et tout le monde. A cause de ça, sa réputation de bad/playboy s'était progressivement développée, et désormais, il était une véritable starlette, jouissant des privilèges de sa popularité et usant et abusant de son charme qu'il savait ravageur.

Pourtant, lorsque la cloche sonna et annonça l'heure du déjeuner, ce n'était pas le nom de Tony Stark (et sa fête de pré-rentrée totalement dingue) qui était sur toutes les lèvresmais celui de Steve Rogers.

Et, aux yeux du lycéen, c'était absolument inadmissible.

« Vision, je veux que tu me dises tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce Rogers. » lança Tony en fendant la foule d'étudiants d'un pas de conquérant. « D'où il vient, qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici, et comment il a bien pu me voler la vedette. »

Victor Shade, plus communément appelé Vision, hocha religieusement la tête, juste derrière lui. Stark était son dieu, son créateur, son maître tout-puissant : il faisait absolument tout ce qu'il lui ordonnait et sans une seule protestation. Beaucoup se demandaient s'il avait réellement une once de volonté propre ou s'il n'était qu'un automate au service du milliardaire.

« Rhodey, je veux que tu me procures son dossier scolaire, son emploi du temps et son numéro de casier. »

James Rhodes, qui traînait des pieds derrière, poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Tony, tu trouves pas que t'abuses un peu, là ? »

Stark fit volte-face et atomisa son meilleur ami du regard, ses cheveux châtains en bataille et sa barbe de trois jours accentuant son allure démoniaque. Rhodes soutint son regard, l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

« Que j'abuse ? Que _j'abuse_? » répéta le brun sur un ton hystérique. « Cet enfoiré vient à peine d'arriver et il me fait déjà de l'ombre ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il a de si fascinant pour que tout le monde en oublie ma soirée - qui, je vous le rappelle, était censée être _l'événement_ de l'année ! »

Le play-boy de dix-huit ans fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux de son ami s'écarquiller progressivement, tandis que Vision paraissait lui-même sous le choc. Rhodes l'attrapa par les épaules et souffla, en donnant un coup de menton vers le côté opposé du couloir :

« Tu voulais savoir ce que Steve Rogers a de si fascinant ? Retourne-toi, tu auras ta réponse. »

* * *

 **.**

 **Les gars, une petite précision nécessaire : je suis loin d'être une fan hardcore de l'univers Marvel, et encore moins une spécialiste. J'ai pas vu Avengers 2, ni les films Thor, j'ai pas fini la trilogie Iron Man et ne parlons pas des X-Men (à vrai dire, je sais même pas s'ils font partie du MCU - me tapez pas svp). Cependant, j'adore ce fandom donc j'essaye de combler en épluchant les pages Wikipédia de tout ce beau monde. Si, malgré tout, il reste des incohérences, je vous invite fortement à me les signaler, ainsi j'éviterai de répéter mes erreurs :p**

 **En ce qui concerne les titres des chapitres, eh ben… Je suis une pauvre merde dans ce domaine, vraiment. Je dois me creuser la tête pendant douze millénaires pour trouver un nom de chapitre potable, et encore... Alors j'ai opté pour la solution de facilité, et j'ai décidé de choisir un titre de chanson que j'ai particulièrement écouté durant l'écriture du chapitre. Comme ça, en plus d'une histoire, vous aurez une jolie petite playlist en prime. Si c'est pas génial, dites donc.**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est donc** _Sheer Khan,_ **de** Fakear **, qui ouvre le bal. Cette chanson a un véritable effet hypnotisant sur moi, à croire que je ne peux pas l'écouter sans entrer en transe. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, allez l'écouter, cette pépite en vaut largement le détour.**

 **Je conclus ce pavé en ajoutant que les personnages sont eux, mais en version adolescente. Ils vont mûrir avec le temps - du moins je l'espère - et ressembler de plus en plus aux Avengers actuels. Ne criez donc pas tout de suite à l'OOC, tout est normal !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Andy.**

 **.**

 **PS : oui, je rabâche beaucoup à propos du charisme de Steve et sa beauté rayonnante et sa sexitude gnia gnia gnia. (Et y'a eu un petit passage sur le physique de Bucky aussi, mais ça c'était juste du pur fangirlisme, hihi.) Sachez bien que j'aime pas forcément en rajouter des tonnes parce que, bon, tout le monde sait déjà que Cap/Chris Evans est une bombe sexuelle (quoi ? Comment ça ? Moi, fantasmer ? Pas du tout, rrr.),** _ **mais**_ **(parce que oui, il y a une raison à tout ce blabla) ça va être trrrrrès utile pour le reste de l'histoire. J'vous en dis pas plus, héhé.**

 **hasta la vista bye bye**


	2. Worship - Years & Years

**Worship – Years & Years**

* * *

« Tony, arrête de faire la tête. »

Un grognement de grizzly en pleine hibernation lui répondit. Virginia Potts poussa un long soupir et se pencha vers Rhodey pour souffler :

« Depuis combien de temps il est comme ça ? »

Le garçon roula des yeux et pesta :

« Depuis ce matin. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à la fin ? » demanda Pepper en rangeant soigneusement ses fiches de chimie dans des pochettes plastifiées.

« Ha ! » ricana Rhodes d'un ton mauvais. « M'en parle pas. Il est jaloux, c'est tout. »

« Jaloux de quoi ? »

Les quatre amis – Vision compris – se trouvaient sur la pelouse du lycée. Il faisait beau, chaud, la plupart des lycéens avaient fui la bibliothèque et la salle de perm lugubres pour se réfugier à l'extérieur et profiter des derniers rayons de vrai soleil avant l'arrivée de l'automne. Du côté du bâtiment C, deux élèves jouaient au frisbee tandis que la bande de hippies de l'établissement fumaient tranquillement leur ratio d'herbe quotidien en dodelinant de la tête sur du Bob Marley. Un peu plus loin, le groupe des sportifs et leurs admiratrices se faisaient le plus bruyants possible, visiblement déterminés à conserver leur titre de casse-couilles interplanétaires. Le reste des adolescents se contentaient de se détendre, allongés dans l'herbe, les enceintes Bose et Beats diffusant un cocktail de chansons différentes allant du Major Lazer aux Smiths en passant par Lana Del Rey.

Et, au milieu de tout ça, regroupés dans un petit cercle que les autres lycéens regardaient avec admiration et envie, Tony Stark et sa cour.

Ledit Tony Stark étant, par ailleurs, d'une humeur massacrante.

Que ladite cour devait supporter en grinçant des dents.

« Pas 'quoi'. » déclara paisiblement Vision, le nez collé dans un livre d'Isaac Asimov. « Mais 'qui'. »

Pepper eut un sourire désabusé et referma son classeur de chimie d'un coup sec.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? »

« Tu as entendu parler de Steve Rogers ? » lui demanda Rhodes en avalant une gorgée de son café brûlant.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. De manière générale, Pepper n'accordait pas beaucoup d'attention aux ragots. Des fois, c'était agréable de passer du temps avec une fille qui se fichait du jugement des autres, d'autres fois, c'était plus énervant. Précisément quand elle ratait tous les scandales et qu'il fallait toujours tout lui expliquer après coup.

Quand il entendit le nom de sa nouvelle Némésis, Tony poussa un feulement rageur. Il était assis les bras croisés, la mâchoire serrée et l'air furieux.

« Il vient tout juste d'arriver en ville, tout droit de NYC. Et Tony a une dent contre lui parce que… »

« Parce que cet enfoiré de petit nouveau m'a volé la vedette ! » éclata brusquement l'héritier en se redressant d'un coup. « Ce connard ramène son petit cul parfait d'athlète à deux balles, là, et ça suffit pour que tout le monde ne parle plus que de lui. Rogers par-ci, Rogers par-là, bordel, ils n'ont jamais vu de blonds aux yeux bleus avant ou quoi ?! Et surtout, ils ont déjà oublié ma fête ?! »

« Oh. » soupira Pepper en se rappelant. « C'est vrai. La fête. »

Tony fronça un sourcil en entendant son ton sarcastique et tourna un regard noir vers elle.

« Oui. La _fête_. » asséna-t-il. « _Ma_ fête. Celle qui était censée rester dans les mémoires, se faire un nom dans l'Histoire avec un grand H, bordel de merde ! Et au lieu de ça, à cause d'un petit con aux biceps en plastique, personne n'en parle ! »

La blonde poussa un rire feutré qui s'interrompit net quand Tony la fusilla du regard. Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur et répliqua :

« Sincèrement, Tony ? Je pense que tu te fais du souci pour rien. Ce… Steve Rogers, là, il ne doit pas avoir grand-chose d'exceptionnel. Dans un ou deux jours, tout le monde l'aura oublié, et ils ne parleront plus que de toi ! Tu sais comment ça se passe, enfin. Les petits nouveaux, soit ils intègrent un groupe populaire et survivent à leur année, soit ils disparaissent de la circulation et plus personne n'entend parler d'eux. »

Le brun grimaça et se rejeta en arrière, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Il observa distraitement le ciel limpide et marmonna :

« Oui, mais s'il se fait une place, justement ? »

Pepper eut un léger sourire. Elle donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami et souffla d'un ton réconfortant :

« Eh, ça va aller. Tu es la star de ce lycée, Stark. Ça ne va pas changer juste parce qu'un petit gars de Brooklyn vient d'arriver en ville. »

Un long silence suivit sa phrase, pendant lequel Tony sembla mâchonner une phrase qu'il finit par ravaler. Il tourna la tête vers la blonde, qui venait d'attraper son cahier d'espagnol, et demanda en plissant le nez :

« Au fait, comment s'est passé ton rencard ? »

Avec tout ça, il avait même oublié d'exiger le compte-rendu de la soirée précédente. Pepper tenta de masquer sa grimace, sans succès. Elle finit par soupirer et souffle, les yeux bloqués sur ses conjugaisons du verbe _estar_ :

« … bien. Je crois. Enfin, la première partie, en tout cas. »

Tony fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

« Comment ça, 'la première partie' ? »

« Disons que… on s'est un peu disputés ensuite. »

« Un peu ? »

« Oui, Tony, c'est bon, d'accord ?! » s'énerva brusquement Pepper en ramassant ses affaires. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Happy, je sais aussi que tu n'approuves pas ma relation avec lui parce que tu es persuadé qu'à un moment ou un autre, il va péter un câble et me faire du mal. Mais je suis une grande fille, OK ? Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! »

Sur ces paroles rageuses, la grande blonde se releva d'un bond et quitta la pelouse en perforant le gazon de ses escarpins à talons. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Tony tourna la tête vers Rhodes qui le fixait d'un air réprobateur. Le brun demanda d'un ton incrédule, les mains en l'air :

« … C'était quoi, ça ? »

Le garçon à la peau noire poussa un long, très long soupir et finit son café. Il posa le gobelet en carton à côté de lui, joignit les mains et déclara d'un ton sentencieux :

« Tony, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à parler aux filles. »

 **~ . ~**

Tous s'accordaient à dire que Wanda Maximoff était bizarre. Sexy, mais bizarre.

La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux bruns, un visage poupon et un corps bien proportionné qui, somme toute, ne formaient qu'une beauté assez ordinaire. Rien de bien transcendant. Mais ce qui était plus étrange à son sujet, c'était le long manteau de laine rouge qu'elle portait en toute saison, qu'il fasse 40° à l'ombre ou -20 sous le soleil.

Et même si les gens fronçaient les sourcils quand ils la voyaient pour la première fois, surpris et méfiants, ils avaient tous fini par s'y habituer. À force, les habitants de la petite ville avaient même fini par la surnommer « la fille rouge » parce que cette couleur – même sans le manteau – était omniprésente chez Wanda.

Quand elle avait eu treize ans, elle avait eu sa période rebelle et avait décidé de se faire un piercing et une coloration. Bon, elle avait rapidement oublié l'histoire du piercing, parce que ces machins étaient quand même sacrément dégueulasses et tout sauf hygiéniques*, mais pour la teinture, elle n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et était ressortie de chez le coiffeur avec une ribambelle de mèches écarlates dans ses cheveux acajou. Ses ongles – qui par ailleurs étaient toujours longs et soignés, comme des griffes arrondies – étaient vernis en rouge, et ses lèvres perpétuellement peintes dans la même couleur. Ça lui allait bien, là n'était pas la question. Mais une telle obsession, ça faisait toujours un peu tache, surtout dans une bourgade tranquille comme celle où elle vivait et où tous les énergumènes étaient aussitôt repérés, fichés et catalogués comme tels.

Ici, une fois qu'on avait l'étiquette « cinglé » collée sur le front, on ne s'en détachait jamais. À moins de partir très très loin pour une destination un peu exotique – du genre, la France – et de revenir en tailleur-escarpins avec une mallette de cuir, une entreprise à charge et un air professionnel.

Ce qui n'était pas exactement dans les plans de Wanda.

Elle, elle voulait devenir peintre. Encore une artiste, grommelaient les gens, mais elle s'en foutait pas mal. La peinture – où le rouge, bien entendu, prédominait – était sa plus grande passion. Et elle levait volontiers son majeur à ceux qui s'en moquaient.

Même si, dans l'immédiat, les gens ne se moquaient pas de son art. Oh, ils préféraient rire – et pas seulement rire, malheureusement – de tout autre chose.

.

« Hey ! Wanda ! »

Wanda ferma brièvement les yeux et claqua la porte de son casier. Elle se tourna vers celui qui l'interpellait et fit un beau, grand, faux sourire.

« Clint ! Toujours en forme, à ce que je vois. »

Le lycéen s'arrêta devant elle et reprit son souffle. Il esquissa une moue désolée et demanda :

« Je voulais juste… savoir comment tu allais. Après… tu sais. »

« Je vais bien. Parfaitement bien. D'accord ? Maintenant, arrête de me stalker. »

Clint roula des yeux en entendant son ton sec et soupira.

« Arrête, Wan. Ça sert à rien de nier, je suis pas là pour te juger ni quoi que ce soit. Comment va Pietro ? »

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille resta obstinément muette. Les dents serrées, elle fixa la moquette grise et sale du couloir – quel être sensé et doué de raison mettait de la _moquette_ dans un couloir de lycée ? Non, franchement, c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais vue. Entre la terre, la poussière, le café et les autres… fluides dont elle n'avait aucune envie de connaître la teneur, l'espèce de matière matelassée sous ses pieds avait pris une vieille teinte de fiente de pigeon avariée. Si tant est qu'une fiente ait une date de péremption, ce dont Wanda doutait fortement – après tout, la fiente devait sortir du pigeon directement périmée. C'était une fiente, après tout.

« Wanda ! »

Elle releva brusquement la tête et rencontra le regard insistant de Clint, qui avait l'air de vraiment tenir à sa réponse. En soupirant, elle secoua les épaules et lui offrit un pauvre, vrai, petit sourire fatigué.

« Oui, il va bien. Sérieusement, Clint, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »

Le garçon lui fit les gros yeux. Elle insista :

« Non, vraiment. Je te jure. Ne… C'est pas ton problème, d'accord ? »

« Oui, mais c'est _ton_ problème. »

Wanda ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Ni à l'expression inquiète de Clint qui se faisait réellement du souci pour elle et son frère. Alors elle se contenta de sourire une nouvelle fois, un peu plus largement que celle d'avant – mais un peu plus faussement aussi – et tendit la main pour lui frotter machinalement l'épaule.

« Ça va aller, Barton. Je t'assure. »

Clint se mordit la lèvre puis finit par hocher la tête dans un soupir. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, lui lança un bref 'on se voit plus tard' et disparut au bout du couloir, au milieu de la foule de lycéens qui se pressaient devant leurs casiers.

Wanda resta quelques instants, plantée là, un air absent sur le visage. C'était faux. Elle avait menti.

Ça n'allait pas. Et Pietro non plus.

Mais si elle avait dit ça à Clint, au lieu de son sourire factice et de ses mensonges, il lui aurait posé des questions, encore plus de questions, et Wanda aurait préféré tout plutôt qu'entendre encore des questions sur son frère. Elle expira brusquement, remonta la lanière de son sac à dos sur son épaule et quitta le couloir à son tour, ses talons rouges s'enfonçant dans la moquette crasseuse.

 **~ . ~**

Bruce Banner était une tête. Un véritable génie, surtout dans les matières scientifiques où il excellait. Mais son sujet d'étude favori restait la chimie –grâce à cela, il s'était attirée la sympathie et même l'amitié de la professeure de sciences physiques, l'intraitable et tyrannique Maria Hill.

Mais si l'enseignante, et une poignée d'étudiants admiratifs, appréciaient Bruce pour les bonnes raisons, la plupart des autres lycéens ne nourrissaient que du mépris à son égard, un mépris teinté de jalousie qu'ils essayaient de cacher – pas très bien, du reste. Entre les sportifs et leur cour qui s'amusaient à le jeter dans les poubelles, les profiteurs qui abusaient de sa gentillesse pour lui faire faire leurs devoirs à leur place, et ceux qui l'ignoraient purement et simplement, Bruce n'avait pas toujours la vie très facile.

Heureusement, il y avait une chose qui le sauvait. Au cours d'une classe de TP, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Victor Shade – qu'on surnommait « Vision » – l'un des fidèles acolytes de Tony Stark. Le flegme aristocratique du garçon, ses phrases claires et concises et son amour pour les mathématiques avaient réunis les deux lycéens, et ensuite, Vision lui en parlant régulièrement, Bruce avait éveillé l'intérêt de Stark lui-même. Les trois formaient une équipe de ' _science bros_ ' durant les classes de sciences, et c'était bien les seuls instants pendant lesquels les professeurs n'avaient plus à hurler après Tony et son attitude négligente. Durant ces cours, le turbulent héritier se transformait brutalement en élève sérieux et appliqué, passionné par ce qu'il étudiait. Et si Hill s'arrachait toujours les cheveux après qu'ils aient fait exploser un quinzième erlenmeyer, emportés par leur fougue, au moins ils faisaient leur travail – et correctement.

Mais Bruce n'était pas en 12A, comme Tony, Vision et les autres. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que c'était à cette même classe qu'appartenait Odinson et sa clique.

Lui, il était coincé en 12B, tout seul, avec un petit nouveau d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, un affreux duo qui le prenait pour souffre-douleur et une criminelle aux cheveux flamboyants.

La porte claqua brusquement. Au pied de l'estrade, le professeur d'espagnol, M. Coulson, jeta un regard à la fois épuisé et exaspéré à la salle de classe. Debout sur une table, un garçon aux cheveux bruns parlait fort et riait beaucoup – à côté de lui, une grande blonde était allongée de tout son long sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Un autre lycéen, aux mèches noires soigneusement gominées en arrière, se faisait les ongles d'un air négligent, les pieds sur la table devant lui. Des boulettes de papier volaient dans les airs, accompagnés de bouts de gommes, de mines de crayons, de cartouches d'encre et de – oh ! une trousse entière. L'enseignant serra très fort les paupières, se pinça l'arête du nez et fit deux pas en avant.

« Monsieur Lang, vous allez descendre de cette table immédiatement » clama-t-il en faisant claquer son cartable en cuir sur la surface du bureau, « et vous, mademoiselle Danvers, vous allez me faire le plaisir de retirer vos jambes de cette fenêtre – je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience. Monsieur Laufeyson, je vous prierai de reposer ces pieds à la place qui leur est due – c'est-à-dire par terre – et de me ranger tout de suite cette lime à ongles. Quant à tous ceux qui ont pris ma salle de classe pour un terrain de volley-ball, détrompez-vous – la prochaine boulette que je vois voler, je la _brûle_. Et son expéditeur avec. C'est bien compris ? »

La classe 12B se calma petit à petit. Scott descendit de la table, Loki se rassit correctement, Carol consentit à quitter son perchoir et le nombre de projectiles se réduisit à une petite quantité lancée par des kamikazes voulant en finir avec la vie. Le professeur lança un regard d'aigle à l'ensemble de la classe, puis se détourna et inscrivit la date au tableau, ignorant les chuchotements qui reprirent dès qu'il eut tourné le dos.

Bruce était assis au premier rang, le dos raide. Il entendait Loki Laufeyson et Bobbi Morse, les éternels fouteurs de merde, chuchoter derrière lui un rang plus loin. Il serra les dents, déterminé à ne pas se laisser distraire, et retranscrivit avec application ce que Coulson écrivait en face de lui, fermant ses sens au bruit de fond qui régnait toujours dans la salle.

C'était sans compter sur la méchanceté du Norvégien, qui se pencha en avant et souffla à l'oreille de Bruce d'une voix sordide :

« Alors, Banner ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais encore _perdu le contrôle_. À ce rythme-là, il n'y aura bientôt plus de matériel de chimie dans les labos… »

Bruce serra les doigts tellement fort autour de son stylo qu'il sentit le plastique craquer. Il secoua fermement la tête, comme pour chasser les paroles vicieuses de Loki, et se concentra sur le cours au tableau. _Las diferentes regiones de España_ …

« Oh, allez, docteur Jekyll… tu ne vas pas faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas ce que je disais ? Ou tu préfères laisser _l'autre_ répondre ? »

Dans la main de Bruce, le stylo explosa.

« Regarde, Mr Hyde est de sortie » ricana Bobbi en faisant claquer son chewing-gum contre son palais.

« Ça m'étonnerait. » répliqua Loki en se reculant dans sa chaise. « Coulson n'est pas aussi coulant avec lui que Hill. S'il perd les pédales maintenant, il va se faire envoyer chez Fury à coups de pied au cul. »

Les dents de Bruce grincèrent.

« Tu te rappelles de cette fois où il avait fracassé la poutre du gymnase ? » demanda Morse à son comparse d'un ton distrait.

« Comme si c'était hier » lui répondit l'autre avec la même nonchalance. « J'ai cru que Rumlow allait péter un câble. »

La nuque de Bruce vira au rouge.

« Tu m'étonnes, en même temps. Ce prof tient plus à son équipement qu'à sa femme, c'est dire. »

« Rumlow a une femme ? » fit mine de s'étonner Loki en s'éventant négligemment avec une page de son cahier.

« Oui, elle est grosse et laide, un peu comme Banner quand il s'énerve… »

« MONSIEUR COULSON ? »

Le professeur se retourna d'un bond quand la voix de Bruce, qu'il n'entendait d'ordinaire presque jamais, résonna dans la salle de classe avec la force d'un ouragan. Le lycéen était penché au-dessus de sa table, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire d'un gris doux, avaient viré au noir. Son corps entier tremblait.

« Un problème, monsieur Banner ? »

« Je peux aller aux toilettes ? S'il-vous-plaît ? »

Le ton du garçon était impérieux, presque autoritaire, mais Coulson détecta la note de supplication derrière l'ordre insolent. Ses yeux impassibles firent la navette entre sa posture raide et les mines triomphantes de Laufeyson et Morse, assis derrière, qui paraissaient particulièrement fiers d'eux-mêmes et gonflaient le poitrail comme des paons. Il revint lentement au visage désespéré de Bruce.

« Dépêchez-vous. »

Sans attendre plus, l'élève quitta la classe médusée en trombe. Derrière lui, la porte claqua comme une grille qui se refermait brutalement sur son enfer personnel. Il courut, plus qu'il ne marcha, jusqu'aux toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine, le souffle court, la respiration saccadée. Adossé au battant, il ferma les yeux et expira longuement.

Quand il eut enfin trouvé le courage de se regarder dans la glace, il rouvrit les yeux et quitta lentement la cabine. Planté face aux miroirs qui surplombaient les lavabos, il observa son visage rouge, ses cheveux en bataille, ses dents tellement serrées qu'il se demandait si elles n'allaient pas rester collées.

Enfin, ouvrant la main au-dessus de la poubelle, il laissa tomber les débris de stylo qui étaient restés plantées dans sa paume, échardes de plastique couvertes de sang.

 **~ . ~**

Steve vit la porte claquer avec fureur, les yeux écarquillés. Il se tourna vers Clint, assis à côté de lui, et demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, là ? »

L'autre poussa un léger soupir et s'étira, faisant craquer les articulations de ses épaules.

« Là, tu viens d'assister au spectacle de _'Bruce Banner harcelé par les infâmes Morse et Laufeyson_ ' en direct live. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, tandis que de l'autre côté de la table, Natasha poussait un soupir exaspéré.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Bruce Banner. » répéta Clint, en le regardant comme si c'était une évidence. « Celui qui vient de sortir en courant, là, qui a pratiquement failli donner un infarctus à Coulson. En même temps, tu m'étonnes, le pauvre : il l'avait jamais entendu prononcer plus de quatre mots à la suite, et toujours sous un volume de moins de dix décibels… ça a dû lui faire un choc. »

Le nouveau jeta un regard en biais à Natasha pour demander son aide, mais elle restait curieusement silencieuse, les yeux rivés devant elle.

« Euh… je ne comprends toujours pas. »

« Banner est un peu… bipolaire, on va dire. » explicita Clint en paraissant se rendre compte de l'incompréhension totale dans laquelle nageait le pauvre Steve. « Il est 'instable'. Il suffit qu'on le provoque un peu trop pour qu'il parte totalement en sucette. Et quand il pète un câble, eh bien… il casse tout. Littéralement. Je crois que c'est pour éviter de s'en prendre aux gens, quelque chose comme ça – n'empêche que la fois dernière, il a quand même détruit tout le matériel de TP. »

Le blond hocha la tête en regardant la porte fermée, l'air impressionné. Même si Banner ne s'était pas métamorphosé en une espèce de monstre vert furieux, il avait pu sentir la tension qui émanait de son corps depuis le fond de la classe, là où il était assis avec Clint et Natasha.

« C'est à cause des deux de devant, là » ajouta Clint en pointant du doigt une grande brune athlétique et un lycéen aux cheveux noirs soigneusement enduits de gel. « Loki Laufeyson et Barbara Morse. » déclara-t-il avec une grandiloquence qui n'allait pas avec son air profondément dégoûté. « De vrais vicieux. Si je peux te donner un conseil : tiens-toi éloigné d'eux, ça vaudra mieux. »

« Et… ça arrive souvent ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Ce genre de problèmes. Avec… Banner. »

Clint fit la grimace.

« Euh, ouais. Assez souvent. »

« Et personne ne fait rien ?! » s'insurgea Steve en se redressant brusquement.

« Whoa, du calme ! Je sais que t'es très… défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, tout ça, mais ton code d'honneur s'applique pas ici. Les profs ferment les yeux parce que le papa de Loki est un des donateurs principaux de l'école, et que s'il retirait son argent, le lycée serait en déficit budgétaire jusqu'au cou. Et personne ne veut l'avoir, ni lui, ni Morse, sur le dos. Question de survie lycéenne. »

Steve se rassit correctement, l'air profondément révolté. Clint l'observait du coin de l'œil, curieux. Quant à Natasha, elle était toujours autant impassible, muette et immobile comme une statue de cire. Ses yeux verts semblaient vouloir désintégrer sur place Bobbi et son acolyte. Elle était réellement terrifiante.

« C'était pareil à New-York ? »

« Hein ? » fit Steve peu gracieusement, en se tournant vers Clint qui l'étudiait du regard.

« Ton lycée d'avant. Il y avait la même ambiance ou pas ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Pas… pas dans mon cercle d'amis, en tout cas. Il y avait sûrement ce genre de cas, mais je m'en rendais pas compte. J'imagine que c'est juste parce que je viens d'arriver ici que je remarque les injustices… même si au fond, je suis pas si bien placé pour vous faire la morale. »

Clint hocha sentencieusement la tête.

.

« Laufeyson. »

« Romanoff » répliqua Loki en refermant son casier dans un claquement sec. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Natasha lui servit un sourire glacial, ses yeux comme deux poignards. Nullement impressionné, le Norvégien haussa un sourcil hautain.

« J'attends toujours. »

Sans se presser, la rousse sortit une lime à ongles de son sac et aiguisa soigneusement le bout de ses doigts. Elle souffla dessus, faisant voler les petits bouts d'ongle qui refusaient de se détacher, puis reporta son regard réfrigérant sur le visage arrogant du garçon.

« Dis-moi, Loki, ton cher petit papa maintient toujours ses activités… plus ou moins légales ? »

L'expression narquoise du brun disparut immédiatement, laissant place à un masque de cire. Il ne semblait même plus respirer – seuls ses yeux noirs dévisageaient Natasha avec fureur.

« Je ne sais pas s'il te l'a dit – ça m'étonnerait, après tout, compte tenu de vos… affinités – mais lui et moi avons, disons, conclu un marché. Le fait est que… » elle lui tapota pensivement la poitrine avec sa lime à ongles, jouant le désintérêt à la perfection « si lui se retire, je perds à peine le quart de ce que j'ai investi. En revanche, si _moi_ je fais marche arrière, ouh… le compte en banque de Laufey va souffrir, ça, je peux te le garantir. Et sans l'appui financier de ton paternel au lycée, j'imagine que tu perdras de suite toute l'immunité que Fury t'accorde… donc que tu seras enfin puni à la hauteur de tes petites bêtises. Tu ne voudrais pas risquer la fessée, pas vrai, Loki ? »

Les narines du brun frémirent, trahissant son agitation intérieure, tandis que ses deux iris glacés ne quittaient pas le visage de la Russe. Elle poursuivit, s'autorisant un sourire triomphal :

« Donc, tu as comme qui dirait un choix qui s'offre à toi. Ou tu continues à jouer les tyrans et tu paies pour cela, compte tenu du fait que, sans le soutien budgétaire de ton père, tu n'as plus aucun titre ni aucun privilège – ou bien, tu te décides finalement à laisser ta langue pleine de venin là où est sa place, et toi et ta petite copine laissez les élèves de ce lycée respirer. Je suis sûre que tu sais quel est ton intérêt. Pas vrai ? »

Loki se passa brusquement la langue sur les lèvres, puis serra les dents, toute sa mâchoire crispée. Il abaissa un regard incendiaire sur Natasha qui le soutint avec insolence. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à partir quand elle s'arrêta, approchant sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de Loki, et souffla d'un ton sinistre qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec son affabilité d'avant :

« Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir frapper où ça fait mal, Laufeyson. La prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à Bruce, je te détruis. »

.

Les vestiaires des filles avaient toujours été l'un des endroits les plus dangereux du lycée. Royaume des plus populaires, enfer des laides, des grosses et des solitaires, fruit défendu pour les garçons, jungle sauvage aux yeux des professeurs, à l'air rendu irrespirable par les effets conjugués du déodorant bon marché et des relents de sueur et de vêtements sales, celui ou celle qui s'y risquait avait toutes les chances d'y laisser sa peau, sa dignité, et quelques lambeaux de sa réputation passée.

Bobbi Morse s'y sentait donc comme un poisson dans l'eau.

La grande brune était debout au milieu de la pièce en ensemble de sous-vêtements La Perla, en train de parler fort et de rire à gorge déployée, son tube de gloss à la main. Elle s'adressait à l'une de ses sous-fifres – dont personne ne connaissait le nom – et semblait, par sa seule présence, ratatiner toutes les autres filles contre les murs crasseux. Sa veste American Apparel, sa Rolex dorée et son cabas en cuir Fendi étaient posés sur le banc, rayonnant de tout leur luxe, reléguant les affaires des autres au rang de misérables haillons.

Le vestiaire fut soudain plongé dans le silence le plus complet, et le gloussement suraigu de Bobbi résonna si fort entre les carreaux des parois que la plupart des filles grimacèrent sous l'agression sonore. En entendant sa propre voix décuplée, la brune fronça les sourcils et se retourna. À l'expression à la fois choquée et agressive qu'elle arbora, il était évident qu'elle venait de comprendre la raison de ce brusque silence.

Et cette raison se tenait sur le pas de la porte, en vêtements de cuir noir, ses boucles rousses formant un halo vengeur autour de son visage de poupée.

« Dégagez. Toutes. » ordonna Natasha sans quitter Bobbi des yeux.

Les filles s'empressèrent de lui obéir – on ne discutait pas avec Natasha Romanoff. Jamais. – à l'exception de la petite bande de Morse, qui se resserra autour de sa reine, les sourcils froncés.

La Russe esquissa un sourire carnassier. C'était parfait. Ainsi, les sous-fifres elles-mêmes seraient témoins de l'humiliation de leur maîtresse.

Natasha s'approcha en roulant des hanches, tandis que Bobbi rangeait prudemment son tube de gloss dans son sac. La brune, juchée sur ses talons hauts, dominait la rousse d'une bonne tête, mais cela ne parut pas l'émouvoir. Pas plus que le fait de s'adresser à une Bobbi à moitié nue, drapée dans sa petite culotte et son soutien-gorge en dentelle.

Au lieu de ça, le sourire de Natasha s'élargit, comme une grimace de clown. Morse recula d'un pas. Elle était vicieuse et méchante, très bien, mais pas folle. Elle savait reconnaître la puissance d'une adversaire.

Sans prononcer un mot, la rousse s'arrêta à deux centimètres à peine de la poitrine de Bobbi. Ses yeux verts fouillèrent le regard de la brune, qui tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir son masque hautain, malgré la peur qui commençait à faire flancher ses genoux et ramollir son estomac. Elle connaissait la réputation de Romanoff. Non seulement cette fille avait un regard à vous changer en pierre, mais en plus, des rumeurs disaient qu'elle avait repris l'organisation illégale de son petit ami, Alexi Shostakov, mort en de mystérieuses circonstances, et qu'à présent elle était à la tête d'un gang de mafieux sans scrupules, qui faisaient aussi bien des affaires avec des Mexicains indépendantistes que des politiciens et des investisseurs véreux. Pas exactement le genre de personne que Bobbi, malgré sa mégalomanie, voulait se mettre à dos.

Natasha attrapa brutalement le cabas en écailles de crocodile véritables et le flanqua au sol. Sans quitter l'autre des yeux, elle le piétina consciencieusement, ses talons aiguilles perçant, déchirant et lacérant le cuir de luxe, savourant de tout son être l'expression horrifiée de Morse et de ses minions. Quand le sac Fendi fut réduit à l'état de carpette élimée, elle recula d'un pas et sourit. Un vrai, beau, grand sourire de psychopathe. Puis elle se pencha en avant – jubilant devant le brusque sursaut de recul que Bobbi avait eu – et souffla, ses boucles écarlates lui donnant un air démoniaque :

« Si tu reparles à Bruce, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander sa gomme, ce sera plus que ton sac que je piétinerai. »

Puis Natasha quitta le vestiaire dans un tourbillon de cuir noir, laissant la porte claquer sur les figures médusées et horrifiées de Morse et sa cour – parce que c'était Natasha, et qu'elle avait toujours su soigner ses sorties. Et ses entrées aussi, d'ailleurs. Et puis tout ce qu'il y avait au milieu.

 **~ . ~**

Victor Shade avait les mains posées bien à plat sur le comptoir de la documentaliste. Il avait son éternel sourire paisible aux lèvres, son éternel polo de golf, son éternel pantalon de velours côtelé et ses éternels mocassins en cuir. À vrai dire, s'il n'y avait pas eu son visage juvénile, il aurait plus ressemblé à un doyen d'université qu'à un lycéen de dernière année.

Quand la jeune femme qui s'occupait des retours des livres empruntés lui assura que tout était en ordre, Vision lui servit un 'merci' cordial et s'en retourna vers les romans. Le garçon était passionné par la science-fiction, en particulier les histoires de robots et d'intelligences artificielles. Son amour de la littérature futuriste avait rejoint sa passion des mathématiques, et il avait réussi à trouver le parfait alliage des deux : Isaac Asimov. Vision avait dévoré son entière bibliographie, l'avait relue une fois, deux fois, puis trois, et quand ça n'avait plus suffi, il s'était mis à chercher furieusement un équivalent parmi les rayons du centre de documentation du lycée. L'orphelinat où il vivait ne possédant pas de bibliothèque, il faisait de son mieux pour satisfaire sa soif de connaissance avec ce qu'il avait à l'école, mais des fois – comme en ce moment – ce n'était pas assez.

Vision passa son doigt sur la tranche de _Retour au club des Veufs noirs_ avec une nostalgie mélancolique. Il voulut ressortir le volume, usé jusqu'à la corde à cause de ses lectures répétées, mais le livre était coincé. En fronçant les sourcils, le lycéen força de toutes ses forces sur l'ouvrage récalcitrant. Voyant que les Veufs noirs ne voulaient toujours pas se laisser faire, il souffla violemment par les narines, exaspéré, et tira un grand coup.

Au même moment où le Isaac Asimov lui restait dans la main, il entendit un grand fracas retentir de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Il fit immédiatement le tour du rayon, catastrophé, et se précipita vers la jeune fille gémissant sous le monticule de livres qui lui étaient tombés dessus.

« Je suis désolé ! J'ai tiré le livre trop fort, il devait être coincé, je n'ai pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté, vraiment, je suis profondément désolé, mademoiselle, euh… vous allez bien ? »

La lycéenne se frotta le crâne et se releva péniblement, aidée par Vision qui, empêtré à la fois dans sa galanterie et son sentiment de culpabilité, ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui et lui sourit.

Et la seule chose que Vision trouva à faire, au lieu de lui sourire en retour et de s'excuser une dernière fois, fut de froncer les sourcils et de se pencher en avant.

« Je crois… que vous avez du rouge sur les dents. »

Et, sans se demander si c'était normal de faire ça à une inconnue qu'on avait manqué d'assassiner sous une pile de livres malfaisants, il tendit le doigt et frotta contre ses incisives.

« Hé ! »

Vision sursauta en l'entendant protester. Il remonta lentement le regard sur son visage et se rendit peu à peu compte de la situation. En face de lui, la fille avait le front plissé et un petit sourire suspicieux au coin des lèvres. Elle s'était reculée, mais il y avait quand même une étincelle d'amusement au fond de ses yeux marron. Il retira lentement son doigt, hypnotisé par cette flammèche rieuse, et laissa sa main retomber contre sa cuisse.

« B… bonjour. » balbutia-t-il.

Bon, c'était clair, il n'avait jamais été doué pour la conversation de toute façon.

La fille rit. Elle avait un joli rire, léger et carillonnant. Elle donnait envie de rire avec elle, même si, pour l'instant, elle semblait plus se moquer de lui qu'autre chose. C'était drôle, parce que Vision, qui avait horreur qu'on se fiche de lui, l'aurait volontiers laissée se moquer de lui pendant encore des heures si elle avait continuée à rire de cette façon.

Elle lui colla un bouquin sur les bras en remplaçant son rire doux par un sourire en coin, un sourire un peu penché mais qui lui allait bien. Puis elle le dépassa en le frôlant, légère comme un souffle de vent, pendant que Vision déchiffrait le titre du livre en fronçant les sourcils.

« _La Ferme des animaux_ , George Orwell. » lut-il à voix basse.

Il se redressa brusquement et contourna l'étagère, une question au bout des lèvres, et se précipita vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Mais ce fut là qu'il resta planté, le livre à la main et les yeux rêveurs, après que la porte ait claquée juste quand il s'élançait vers elle, ne le laissant voir qu'un pan de manteau rouge.

 **~ . ~**

Le carillon de la sonnerie retentit entre les murs du lycée, libérant Bucky de l'enfer scolaire. Il se leva, rangea les unes après les autres ses affaires dans son sac à dos noir, avec cette rigueur méticuleuse qui le caractérisait. Autour de lui, les élèves quittaient la classe en parlant fort, riant fort, bougeant beaucoup. Bucky ne comprenait pas ce besoin permanent de faire du bruit pour rien, de s'agiter tout le temps. Lui était silencieux – _trop_ silencieux. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour vouloir perturber ce silence.

Ce quelqu'un – pour changer – se révéla être Thor Odinson, sur les marches du lycée, alors que le brun ne voulait qu'une chose : quitter le campus et rentrer chez lui. La vérité, c'était que Bucky détestait Thor. Premièrement, le grand blond était le chef de son petit groupe de sportifs, qui, du haut du prestige que leur rapportait l'équipe de football de l'école, se croyaient tout permis, deuxièmement, il semblait trouver cela très drôle de le jeter dans les poubelles du local au fond de la cour, et, troisièmement : il était d'une stupidité abyssale.

Ces trois points réunis, en une seule et même personne, ça faisait beaucoup.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Bucky le haïssait – de tout son être.

Mais, il avait beau le détester de toute la force de son corps – ce qui n'était pas rien, Bucky ne se défendait pas mais il n'en savait pas moins se battre, loin de là – Thor ne semblait pas en être particulièrement impressionné. Au contraire, la haine que le brun nourrissait à son égard paraissait même… l'amuser. Et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il lui coupa une énième fois la route à la sortie du bâtiment, entouré de ses sous-fifres footballeurs, devant un large public de lycéens avides qui n'avaient qu'une envie : se détendre un peu après la longue journée d'école.

« Alors, Barnes ? On rentre chez sa môman ? »

Bucky roula mentalement des yeux. Le sportif avait déjà utilisé cette phrase d'accroche deux fois la semaine précédente, et on était à peine lundi… le pauvre devait manquer de neurones au milieu de toute cette blondeur peroxydée. Quelle tristesse.

Évidemment, il garda ses sarcasmes pour lui – si jamais il avait répliqué coup pour coup au lieu de se laisser faire depuis le début, il savait que le sort qu'on lui aurait réservé aurait été bien pire qu'un voyage au pays des sacs-poubelles.

« Hein ? Tu vas t'enfuir chez toi, comme d'habitude, hein ? »

Odinson continua à répéter « hein ? hein ? » avec un air encore plus benêt que d'habitude, l'air stupidement fier de lui, tandis que ses amis se rapprochaient avec de grands sourires idiots et des visages menaçants qui ne collaient pas avec les trois poils de kiwi qu'ils avaient au menton et leurs grandes carcasses dégingandées d'adolescents prépubères. Et pendant qu'ils se rapprochaient, formant un cercle qui se resserrait comme un étau autour de Barnes, n'hésitant pas à le frapper avec leurs ballons de foot, Steve se tenait planté à cinq mètres du perron, ses livres sur le bras, en plein dilemme.

Il venait tout juste de finir son premier jour ici. Et même si le grand blond aux épaules larges ne l'impressionnait pas du tout, il devait avouer que se mettre à dos une bande de hyènes footballeuses ne le tentait que très légèrement.

Mais il y avait Barnes. Barnes dont l'air fragile et les yeux bleus, verts, ou gris, il ne savait pas trop, avait profondément remué Steve. Cela méritait qu'il aille lui donner un coup de main, non ?

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il croisa le regard de Bucky. Et alors que Thor le plaquait contre un mur, sa large main faisant pression sur l'épaule de sa victime, le brun avait un air si absent que Steve se demanda un instant s'il avait réellement conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Ses yeux bleus étaient plongés dans les siens, et pourtant, c'était à peine si Barnes semblait lui prêter attention.

L'expression détachée de tout de Bucky fit hésiter Steve. Ce fut à peine quelques secondes, un fragment d'instant, pourtant c'était assez pour les athlètes. En l'espace de ce court moment, Thor et les autres avaient disparu de l'autre côté du bâtiment, entraînant Barnes avec eux vers sa destination funeste, laissant un Steve peu à peu envahi par la culpabilité au bas des marches du lycée. Et le blond tourna les talons, la nuque baissée, avant de s'engager sur le passage piéton. Derrière lui, il savait que Bucky était en mauvaise posture, il se doutait de ce qui l'attendait, mais il ne fit rien.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-monde qui faisait quelque chose dans ces moments-là, à part regarder et espérer. Espérer que ça ne tombe pas sur soi.

 **~ . ~**

Clint Barton descendit les marches de l'entrée, le nez collé à son écran de téléphone, qui venait de vibrer en recevant un message. Il jura ensuite et éteignit l'appareil, bougon, et se dirigea jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus en pestant intérieurement.

Natasha avait encore profité du fait qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble en dernière heure pour s'éclipser à bord de sa Lamborghini rouge et noire, qu'elle avait affectueusement surnommée 'Black Widow', sans se préoccuper de comment _lui_ rentrerait chez lui. Clint s'était toujours demandé si le nom de la voiture n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec le nombre d' « accidents » que la rousse avait provoqué, _involontairement_ bien sûr, et dont les restes écarlates maculaient le pare-chocs de la berline. Mais l'insupportable jeune russo-américaine qui lui servait de meilleure amie n'avait jamais voulu répondre à ses hypothèses, ce qui laissait le garçon en proie à son imagination débordante.

Et, présentement, à son indignation. Il allait devoir prendre le _bus_ , comme tous les autres insignifiants mortels en ce bas monde, quelle horreur.

Berk. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Loki, désormais.

D'ailleurs, se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, le néo-gothique aux allures de prince hautain s'était tenu à carreau le restant de la journée. Ni lui, ni Barbara ne s'en étaient repris à Banner, pour une raison que Clint aurait bien aimé connaître…

« Oy ! Barton ! »

L'interpellé grimaça et dut se retenir très fort de grincer des dents. Il se composa un sourire plus ou moins amical – l'imbécile bodybuildé qui venait de l'appeler ne ferait pas la différence de toute façon – et se tourna pour affronter Thor.

Le grand blond, capitaine de l'équipe de football à laquelle, bien malheureusement, Clint appartenait (le lycée ne disposait pas d'un stand de tir et ses parents refusaient de l'inscrire à un cours de tir à l'arc, alors il faisait avec ce qu'il avait), lui donna un grand coup dans l'épaule qui devait sûrement être son idée d'une façon civilisée de manifester son enthousiasme. Clint sentit son sourire se tordre légèrement et un bleu se former à l'endroit où l'autre con avait frappé. Merde, mais même en dehors du terrain il ne pouvait pas retenir sa force, c'était une blague ou quoi ?

« Tout baigne ? »

Le lycéen demanda intérieurement à une force supérieure de le sauver de cette situation – il était athée, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, il se mettait subitement à croire en la Providence – et articula une réponse qui semblerait sans doute joyeuse et enjouée au sportif, mais incroyablement hypocrite à toute personne possédant une intuition valide et des capacités d'observation en état de marche.

« Tranquille, et toi ? »

Thor eut un de ces sourires gonflés d'orgueil dont il avait le secret, qui faisait ressortir sa dentition Colgate, et bomba le torse.

« On vient juste de faire sa petite fête hebdomadaire à Barnes. T'aurais dû venir, c'était sympa ! »

Le sourire de Clint, qu'il avait _vraiment_ du mal à maintenir, se tordit un peu plus en quelque chose qui ressemblait quand même pas mal à une grimace écœurée.

« Euh… sans façon, Thor. Mais merci, hein ! J'apprécie l'attention. »

En fait, il aurait volontiers balancé Odinson dans la poubelle à son tour, juste histoire de voir à quoi ressemblait ce prototype de l'homme parfait selon les critères de l'aryanisme (mais qui restait très con – les nazis qui s'étaient occupés de son cerveau avaient dû prendre leur pause déj pendant le développement de ses capacités cognitives, il ne voyait que ça) avec les restes d'un yaourt à la banane sur ses cheveux dignes d'un surfeur australien. Mais il n'avait pas exactement la carrure pour. Oh, et il n'avait pas non plus une envie brûlante de devenir la nouvelle tête de Turc des sportifs.

Les membres de l'équipe étaient tellement tous insupportablement stupides que Clint oubliait toujours qu'il en était un.

N'empêche, la situation Barnes devenait de plus en plus sérieuse. Avec Banner, et le petit Parker de la classe d'en-dessous, c'était l'un des nombreux cas d'injustices du lycée. Un concentré de toute la méchanceté adolescente et d'une pincée de sadisme purement intentionnel, auquel tout le monde assistait toujours et ne faisait jamais rien. Profs comme élèves, d'ailleurs. Et même si Clint n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, car il ne jouait jamais au héros non plus, il trouvait ça vraiment dégueulasse.

Et ça ne remontait pas Thor dans son estime. Déjà que cette brute faisait toujours des plaquages qui laissaient des hématomes gros comme des prunes sur les côtes des joueurs…

À ce moment, une berline noire et luisante glissa sur la route qui bordait le campus. Clint fronça les sourcils et suivit la limousine des yeux. Elle lui était atrocement familière. En voyant Wanda quitter son petit groupe d'amis et traverser la pelouse pour aller à sa rencontre, un joli bleu ornant sa pommette gauche, il se rappela brusquement où il l'avait déjà vue.

Thor dut aussi s'en souvenir, car il plissa les yeux et demanda :

« C'est pas la bagnole du père Maximoff, c'est ça ? »

« Einsenhardt. Il s'appelle Einsenhardt. » murmura Clint sans quitter la voiture des yeux, d'où un chauffeur en costume et lunettes de soleil noires venait de sortir, ouvrant la portière à Wanda sans que son visage impassible ne frémisse d'un poil.

Les images d'une soirée atroce lui revinrent brusquement à l'esprit, et il se détourna, la gorge nouée. Il tapota l'épaule musclée de son capitaine, balança quelque chose qui ressemblait à « jedoisyallerbye » et marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus d'un pas pressé, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les yeux baissés. Il allait traverser la rue quand la limousine fila sous son nez. Sa carrosserie luisante lui donna la nausée. Clint secoua brusquement la tête, fronça le nez, et rejoignit la station en essayant de chasser ses souvenirs qui persistaient à s'accrocher à sa conscience, refusant de le laisser tranquille.

« Bon sang, mais foutez-moi la paix ! » siffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le banc, causant à sa voisine de relever le nez de son livre avec un haussement de sourcils.

Il renversa sa tête contre la vitre de l'arrêt de bus en se pinçant l'arête du nez et souffla longuement.

Clint aurait bien aimé n'être jamais allé à cette réception que Max Eisenhardt avait donnée au manoir Maximoff. Il aurait bien aimé n'avoir jamais été, lui et ses deux parents gracieusement invités par leur employeur, témoin de la scène affreuse qui s'était déroulée à cette réception et qui avait ruiné la soirée en beauté. Il aurait aimé avoir fait la connaissance de Wanda d'une autre manière, qui n'impliquait pas son père en train de fracasser des assiettes et de renverser des tables, et son frère agressant leur géniteur à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine. Il aurait bien aimé, aussi, que Tony Stark – qui était également présent – ne prenne pas une vidéo de l'affrontement pour ensuite la poster sur le mur Facebook de Pietro. Et il aurait vraiment, _vraiment_ aimé que, pour une fois, les élèves du lycée se conduisent en personnes matures et ne se précipitent pas pour lyncher le garçon aux cheveux blond platine.

Mais bon, Clint aurait aimé que beaucoup de choses ne se passent pas, ou alors d'une façon différente. Ce n'était pas pour autant que ces choses-là avaient changé.

Alors il ferma brièvement les paupières, grimpa à l'intérieur du bus et s'assit à côté d'une fenêtre, puis colla ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et pria pour ne plus penser à rien.

* * *

*si parmi vous il y en a qui ont des piercings, je suis sincèrement désolée x).

 **Pour Thor, je suis désolée, j'ai fait de lui une horrible brute sans esprit qui martyrise mon Bucky adoré… Mais bon, il faut avouer que dans la vraie vie, un Thor lycéen ne serait jamais gentil en plus d'être beau, grand, blond et fort. Ça ferait trop de qualités en une seule personne. Totalement improbable.**

 **Ce chapitre s'est clairement fait désirer, et j'ai galéré bien comme il faut à l'écrire (les cinq brouillons que j'ai effacé puis recommencé en témoignent), mais je lui pardonne (j'espère que vous me pardonnez aussi pour l'attente). Aujourd'hui, on a donc fait la connaissance de Wanda, Bruce, Vision, et de Clint un peu plus en profondeur. Pour obtenir le chapitre prochain, il vous suffit de mélanger énergiquement une plaquette de sportif blond en barres, des pattes d'araignée radioactive, une pincée de mesquinerie lycéenne, quelques profs passés au mixeur, un bout à râper de farceur en kigurumi licorne, une cuillère à café d'amour timide et des miettes de romans de science-fiction…**

 **(et une louche de retard parce que sinon c'est pas drôle, lol)**

 **De mystérieux bisous,**

 **Andy.**

.

 **PS : oh, et j'ai repensé un peu toute cette histoire (parce que je vous avoue que je l'ai postée** _ **vraiment**_ **sur un coup de tête, sans aucun fil rouge, aucune idée de trame, bref, que dalle) et le Stony/Stucky annoncé précédemment va être beaucoup moins important. Déjà parce que l'histoire est en cinq chapitres (oui c'est petit – non ce n'est pas parce que je séchais niveau inspiration – comment ça je sais pas mentir) et que du coup, ben, c'est un peu plus serré pour construire une vraie relation qui tient la route itou itou – oui parce que dernièrement (à cause de** Laukaz – The Lab **et de** HyperRaspberry **, principalement) je me suis découverte une passion pour le slow-build et que cinq chapitres c'est définitivement trop court pour une histoire d'amour. Donc (je conclus parce que ce post-scriptum commence à traîner en longueur) y'aura principalement des sous-entendus – désolée pour ceux qui voulaient de l'explicite – et c'est tout. M'en voulez pas trop. Des bisous quand même.**


End file.
